X-Men in the MCU Reboot
by Bookdud3
Summary: A six film series for how either the X-Men can be introduced into the MCU, or a reboot to the Fox X-Men Universe (depending on which you prefer to see it as).
1. X-Men in the MCU pt1: Intergration

**Disclaimer [ _This story is now not solely set in the MCU, but will have small sections that could tie it in. So please, read the actual before judging. If you wish to not include this into the MCU, then please proceed to pt. 3_ ]**

By now, many fans of the Marvel comic book films have seen and most likely been aggravated with the film X-Men Apocalypse that 20th Century Fox released last year. Many fans of the Marvel characters were not happy that many things didn't come over into the film. However, this time I will not be talking about how X-Men Apocalypse could have been made into a better film, instead I will be going over the whole franchise as well as how they could be introduced into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, a.k.a. the MCU.

To start off, X-Men holds a very special place in my heart as not only was it the first ever Marvel movie I saw as a kid, it was the first time I had ever heard of Marvel or a Comic Book. In that regard, it really hurt when after the second film to see the franchise spiral out of control.

Now to begin, how to introduce the X-Men into the MCU. Now this part is mostly done out of fun and a desire to see the X-Men join up with the MCU characters. I don't see Fox ever handing the rights over after the successes of Deadpool ( _Fantastic Four on the other hand I do see them handing over_ )

So, how does one introduce the idea of Mutants in a world where there are no mutants? Many have thought up that perhaps they could exist in their own universe, and that they would be brought over in some way by Doctor Strange or the Infinity War. There is also an interesting idea in which the Scarlet Witch will do a 'No More Mutants' from the popular House of M story line at the end of Infinity War, but instead saying 'Mutants', thus bringing them into the world.

Instead, I see a much more simpler way to do this: Within the MCU there exists the race known as the Inhumans, who are a sub race of humans that were experiment on by an alien race. These Inhumans are not born with powers but instead gain them from the Terrigen Mist. Here's the simplest way to introduce Mutants; they are mutations of Inhumans who are born with their powers instead of needing the Terrigen mist.

These Mutants would therefore be the children of the Inhuman race, being a mutation in their genes that allow them to develop their powers at around their preteen years. Now, why are there not more of these Mutants? Simple, the probability of an Inhuman child being born with the X-Gene that makes them born with powers is very low, only around a hundred or so.

Now, you are probably wondering where are the X-Men in this. They disbanded before the events of Iron Man 1. See, one time frame that the MCU does not touch upon is the 80's - 90's. This would be an excellent spot to place when the Xavier's School was open and the X-Men were together. During that time a boom of Inhuman children were born with the X-Gene, but it was only around that time. Then due to a.) the Prof. dying or b.) the school being shut down, the X-Men were disbanded.

One reason I place the formation of the X-Men before Iron Man is the Avengers Initiative. In The Avengers film, the directors tell Nick Fury that the Avengers Initiative was shut down. Shut Down. They did not say 'Your Avengers Idea won't work' They said it was shut down, meaning there must have been a time when there were Avengers before the current incarnation. Now, who would have been these Avengers? Most likely candidates would be Ant-Man ( _Hank Pym_ ) and Wasp ( _Janet Pym_ ), due to them being from that time period. But who could've been the others? Could the X-Men have initially been candidates for the first incarnation of the Avengers?

Anyway, that would be an interesting way of saying that they were always there. So, the Xavier School was shut down and Mutant population dwindled, but due to the recent boom in Superhero activity, perhaps something reignited the X-Gene? And now the X-Men are needed once again.

Next will be the Cast in this new MCU version of the X-Men.


	2. X-Men in the MCU pt2: X-Men 1 Cast

So, now that we have established how Mutants can exist in a world without them, let's see who would be in the first film. Remember, the X-Men did exist but they were disbanded, so the story could be about them forming the 'band' again.  
Now the hard part of any X-Men film, which members to include. For this, I'd have to start with those who have had little to no story in the Fox X-Men movies so they can be done right this time. So sadly, no Wolverine for now.

I believe the best members for the X-Men to pull from would be:  
 **Storm** \- She has been the leader of the X-Men from time to time and I really think Fox has underutilized her. In this I imagine she went back to her African kingdom to rule as it's Queen/ Goddess, like she is in the comics.  
 **Beast** \- I think Beast has not only been underutilized but not done justice. I imagine Beast being done like the Hulk or Rocket, a CGI character because in the comics he is most well known for looking like this  . /m…, and let's face it, that can't and hasn't been done by using practical effects. I think he would be hunkered down in the ruins of the X-Mansion ( _much like Winston from Overwatch_ ).  
 **Nightcrawler** \- Kurt was very good in X2, then they forgot him, and the Apocalypse one was just for laughs and that's not the character. I imagine him being more like the version form Wolverine and the X-Men, going around helping mutants who are being mistreated.  
 **Psylocke** \- The badass ninja mutant was one of the pluses of Apocalypse, though she was also underutilized and given no backstory, just 'we need a fourth horseman, how about her, people like her, we could make some profit with her'. I think she'd be in Britain trying to hunt down those who switched her body.  
 **Jubilee** \- Though I could have easily placed Iceman here as the jokester of the team, Jubilee has been done nothing within the Fox movies. I think she can work in this though, and she could very easily be the POV character.  
 **Gambit** \- The Cajun thief was meant to have his own movie, but unfortunately we may never see him again. So, this time we'll see him at his best. He'd be a good replacement for Wolverine as the darker hero, probably found fighting off the Assassin guild.

Who would be playing them can be seen here:  watch?v=Ivo9wI…

So now that we have a list of heroes it's time for villains. Now, yes Magneto will be in it but I feel he shouldn't be the first villain. Play him up to be a very dangerous man, have him be the Emperor from Star Wars for the X-Men. So, instead we'll have a smaller group from his army:  
 **Mystique** \- Now yes, Mystique has been heavily done in the Fox movies, but I think they went in the wrong direction with her. Why is she suddenly the main character of the franchise? Instead let's go with a more comic book accurate version ( _especially with the costume, something like this_ _/wp-content/up_ …) She would be a very high ranking warrior for Magneto, carrying out an important mission.  
 **Madrox** \- I think he could work. Not only would the special effects of him using his powers be cheap so the studio can put more effort on other characters, but try imagining an army of Madrox fighting against the X-Men.  
 **Domino** \- Again, very easy to show and cheap on the effects, though the makeup would need to be perfect.  
 **Blink** \- Now I know Blink was a good addition to DoFP, but what most don't know is that she actually had lines that were cut from the film. And this usually wouldn't be a big enough issue, as many characters in the film didn't get lines, but her actor was not fluent in English and had to learn it for her lines...and then they take them out of the final cut. Not cool guys, not cool.  
 **Toad** \- I think Ray Parks could do the role again, and Toad was really good in the first movie. Add some modern special effects and you've got a very dangerous mutant, especially if Ray Parks plays the role ( _he's Darth Maul if you didn't know_ )  
 **Rogue** \- Now for the southern belle. I believe that for this she should be starting off as a villain, like in the comics and becomes a hero later on. And since Captain Marvel would be existing alongside her we can finally see her to her full potential; flying, being super strong and bulletproof.

Next we will get to see what the story will be.


	3. X-Men in the MCU pt3: X-Men 1 plot

_(Notice: this movie would be made around this time, not in Phase Four as I don't know what happens then, and as to not make bad predictions, I'm just placing it between Doctor Strange and GotG 2_ )

Alright, so you have already seen how mutants would be brought into this world. Now it's time to see how humans would respond to this.

Remember, after the events of Civil War the Sokovia Accords were signed, meaning that any supper powered person would have to answer to basically the U.N. This is already shown in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., with Inhumans being brought in and made to serve. So, with the increase of Mutants they would need a Response Division for Mutants, a.k.a. the M.R.D. According to the comics, Mutants usually get their powers around their adolescent years, and teenagers and preteens wouldn't be able to control these strange new powers. Thus, many of them would accidently cause havoc with their powers, including Magma ( _who is at the beginning of the opening, struggling to control her powers and ends up blowing up her suburb_ )

Thus, the M.R.D. would be seen arresting these new mutants and taking them to superhuman prisons, like the Raft from Civil War ( _which in this will be the main H.Q. of the M.R.D._ ). Due to the large number of Mutants and the M.R.D. not having experience with containing them, the once peaceful way of containing and studying the Mutants has become more akin to a super max prison. And who is incharge of the M.R.D.; none other than Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, who is allied with Sen. Robert Kelly ( _a man on the Sokovia Accords council who pushes for Mutant hatred_ ) and Gen. William Stryker ( _a man who sees a war between man and Mutants inevitably coming, and will do anything to make sure Humans are the victors_ ). Together they see Mutants as a threat to Humanity and will stop at nothing until they, and others like the Avengers, are either contained, registered or killed.

With the new Mutants being basically placed into concentration camps, one sees this as an act of war on his kind. And who could that be; none other than Erik Lensher, a.k.a. Magneto, Emperor of Genosha. Now see I do love both actor's portrayals of Magneto, but he was never able to live up to his full potential. Wouldn't it have been amazing if he was the king of a Mutant Nation? If I had made the X-Men series, I would have built him up like the Emperor from Star Wars; in the shadows and his presence being so intimidating that you couldn't wait to see him fight the X-Men.

So yeah, Erik controls Genosha and is ready to show the world he means business with his army of Acolytes ( _not the Brotherhood, that's just a small group_ ). But before he can, he decides to set free the mutants that were captured by the M.R.D.; this way he can seem like a hero to other Mutants so they'd want to join him, and not as just a tyrannical terrorist. So, he sends one of his top Acolytes and her team to attack M.R.D. facilities and bring the Mutants to Genosha for their own safety ( _as well as build up an army_ ).

Of course, the top Acolyte would be Mystique. Now yes, 'why Mystique, hasn't she been used enough already?' Yes, but has she ever been done like her comic book counterpart. No. We've seen her going around as a nudist assassin, a teen who wants to fit in, and a mutant vigilante. She really hasn't been made into a sadistic soldier who can hold the title of the films main villain. In this though, I hope she does.

So, her team will consist of X-Men film villains who never were done justice: Toad, Madrox, Domino, Blink, and her adopted daughter Rogue ( _who in this has actually been kill-absorbing the powers of Mutants who fought against Magneto, which is how she got her flight, Super strength, and Bullet proof skin - sorry, but since this is placed now instead of after Captain Marvel, she can't have gained those powers from her since she doesn't have them herself)_

Elsewhere, another Mutant monarch would be trying to stop the M.R.D. but in a peaceful way; Queen Ororo Munroe, a.k.a. Storm ( _who rules a kingdom near Wakanda – couldn't find what kingdom though, but it is hidden in Kenya, Africa_ ). I always felt like she got the short end of the stick of the X-Men characters, like her powers were more important than her character. So in this, not only will she be a Queen ( _possibly a love interest for Black Panther? – His movie doesn't have a love interest, so let a guy dream_ ), but she will also be the leader of the X-Men as she was multiple times in the comics. As for Scott, well that's for latter.

Anyway, she was one of the original X-Men, but after they fell apart she went back to her kingdom. Now she is being called back to try and save her mentor's dream of Mutant/ Human coexistence. She arrives in America to talk with the U.N. and discuss the matter, being a sort of Mutant Ambassador. Unfortunately, during the meeting Sen. Kelly ( _now the head of the Sokovia Accords_ ) shts her argument down, stating her that the only reason she is not taken into custody under the Accords is that she is a Queen with Diplomatic Immunity, and if she were to press this matter further than she would be brought in. ( _He's a dick, no?_ ) That doesn't stop the other Mutant present; The Ambassador of Genosha, Joanna Cargill (Frenzy), who tells the senate that if the abductions of Mutants reaches their shores, then there would be no safe haven from her Emperor's wrath.

So, after the meeting is adjourned, we see every fan's favorite mall babe at her usual hang out; Jubilation Lee ( _Jubilee_ ). Raise your hands if you hated that in every movie they cast her and then write her out. Yeah me to. Hell, in Apocalypse we were told she would be a big part, but instead we didn't even hear her name. WTF Fox/Singer? No more I say, Jubilee will be in the movie for once.

Alright back on track. So, Jubilee is a young orphan runaway who discovered her Mutant powers recently and has been trying to keep them secret. But then an accident happens at the mall and she gets arrested by the M.R.D. after revealing her powers. Once there, she has an Inhibitor Caller placed on her; these are experimental devices designed to cancel out a Mutant's powers, however they overheat easily and can break down if not monitored and repaired. At the M.R.D. facility, Jubilee meets another inmate, who happens to be the lovable, heart-breaker Cajun; Remy LeBeau ( _Gambit_ ).

Gambit in this would be a world-renowned thief who crossed the X-Men a few times, even being offered a place on the team; but, like the bad-ass loner he is, he continually rejected the offer. Now, as for Fox's history with the character. Well even though many things weren't brought over with Taylor Skitch's performance, I don't really have that much to hate about it - mostly due to him being in it for so little. But since this will be a MCU film, we'll get everything about the character: glowing red eyes, a true Cajun accent, and more card explosions ( _I admit, that was a big let down from the movie_ ).

Jubilee and Gambit talk and he tells her that he knows someone who can get the callers off them if they could escape. Luckily for them, Mystique and her team arrive to break the Mutants out ( _Mystique shape-shifts to infiltrate and shut down the defenses from the inside; Toad, Domino, and Madrox rush in and attack the M.R.D.; and Blink opens a portal to let the Mutants escape with Rogue guarding her_ ). Unfortunately, since Mystique has been attacking several bases beforehand, the M.R.D. were ready for her and retaliate with reinforcements. During the chaos, Gambit and Jubilee manage to escape the compound, but the M.R.D. are on hot pursuit. Now we get a nice Bourne styled chase scene, with Gambit dealing with the soldiers and eventually getting Jubilee and himself into a car chase to escape ( _more showing off of his bad-ass-ness_ )

Eventually they are able to escape the M.R.D. and Gambit takes Jubilee to the man who can get the collars off of them. Elsewhere, another underutilized X-Man is seen fighting off goons attacking a Mutant family; Kurt Wagner ( _Nightcrawler_ ). This version will be more akin to Wolverine and the X-Men cartoon's version. As stated in the Cast list, I really hated how he didn't return in X-Men 3, and his performance in Apocalypse was just wrong. Funny at times, but wrong for the character, such as his religious personality never being brought up.

So, Kurt saves the family and follows the goons he knocked out to find their base. There he discovers that they weren't random thugs, but members of the Purifiers; Mutant hating radicals who attack and kill Mutants. And who do they work for, none other than Gen. Stryker. As Kurt prepares to leave to formulate a plan to take them down, he sees that he isn't the only one stalking the base out.

Hello Betsy Braddock ( _Psylocke_ ), one of the greatest X-Men characters that were butchered by Fox. Now, yes Olivia Moon made her an awesome character but it made no sense why she was in Apocalypse. Like I said, they just threw her in because they needed a horseman and people wanted her. I'm sorry, but we wanted her to be an X-Man not a villain, and she was barely used. Granted her outfit and powers were cool but that's beside the point. In this series she'll have a solid ( _hopefully_ ) character arc.

Anyway, Psylocke is here tracking down Stryker, as he was the one who swapped her body when she was captured by by him ( _Yeah I know, it was something to do with the Hand who switched her body. So what, we're getting her original story_ ). Before Kurt can stop her she attacks the Purifiers, but ends up losing Stryker. After Kurt and Betsy leave the destroyed warehouse, he informs her that he may know where Stryker went. So, she partners up with him once again ( _they were both once X-Men_ ).

Back with Gambit and Jubilee, they arrive at what was once the X-Mansion, which has been blown to smithereens… again. As they make their way down to the partially intact basement, Gambit tells her that this place was once the headquarters of a team of Mutants who protected the world back in the 80-90's, but after a mission went horribly wrong, the group was shut down by S.H.I.E.L.D. for everyone's safety.

Then Gambit introduces Jubilee to the man who can get the callers off, Hank McCoy ( _Beast_ ) – and of course Jubilee is startled by his new CGI, Rocket and Hulk level look. See, that's one thing I always hated about Beast from Fox: he looked terrible. I get it, practical affects are something critics love, but he looked so horrid each time they made him. Why can't we just get a CGI version of him that is at a very good quality. Heck, the new trailer for Planet of the Apes has really good CGI and no one is mad that it isn't practical effects. Use that level on him.

Anyway, Beast also had another visitor, Ororo who had wanted to catch up with her old friend. Though Jubilee shows respect to Storm as she has come to look up to her from news reports she watched, Remy and Storm start arguing while Hank gets the callers off. Needless to say, Remy and Storm have bad blood between them, due to their differing ideologies ( _which is kinda ironic since they were both once thieves_ ). So, Remy explains that Mystique has been attacking M.R.D. bases, which neither Beast nor Storm knew it was her that was behind the attacks. Beast offers them all a place to rest for the night while he looks into the Mystique matter alongside his A.I., Danger - the A.I. of the Danger Room ( _In the comics, the Danger Room was destroyed and the Sh'iar rebuilt it with alien tech, including installing Danger. So, yeah both the Sh'iar and she will be in this_ ).

Later that night, Beast looks over classified footage he got from hacking into the M.R.D. His computer screen also shows up several news reports about the growing tension between Humans and Mutants. He then types on his keyboard, bringing up a screen that says "INITIATE X-MEN RECALL? Y/N". Hank's hand hovers in front of the options before Danger reminds him that recalling X-Men members to active duty would come with great risk. She pulls up an image of the Act enforced by S.H.I.E.L.D., that states any X-Men activity is deemed illegal and punishable by prosecution ( _much like the Petras Act in Overwatch - S.H.I.E.L.D. forced the team to disband after their last mission, which almost destroyed the world_ ). Beast slumps back in his chair and shuts off the console, seeing as he couldn't do anything to help anyway.

Elsewhere, Mystique and her team are seen hiding out, with her going over computer files she stole from the recent bases. Here we see Rogue being by herself with Domino trying to get her to join the group, showing that even with her team she feels like a loner. And the others, well usual antics; Toad gets scolded by Domino for doing something stupid, Madrox sleeps to recover his strength, and Blink is playing a video game ( _cause it's cute_ ). Finally, Mystique manages to open a file that intrigues her. Apparently the M.R.D. have captured a walking nuke dubbed Nova. Seeing this as the greatest weapon the Genosha army could get their hands on, she tries to find out where he is but the file doesn't say where he's being held. After being unable to get in contact with her higher ups, Raven decides to make a executive decision and go after Nova on her own. Rounding up her team, they leave to see if she can get any info from a higher-ranking facility.

 **Mid-way Recap** : The M.R.D. has been established; Magneto is preparing for war; Mystique and her team are attacking M.R.D. facilities to free mutants; Gambit and Jubilee have teamed up to get out of a M.R.D. facility and get Inhibitor Collars off; Psylocke and Nightcrawler are going after Stryker; Storm, Beast, Gambit and Jubilee are together at the ruins of the X-Mansion; the A.I. Danger warns Beast to not recall the X-Men; and Mystique is going after a Mutant who can make nuclear explosions.

The next day, Jubilee walks around the X-Mansion basement seeing mementos of the X-Men ( _Juggernaut's helmet, Sh'iar tech, etc.; you know little Easter eggs here and there like MCU does_ ) ending up in the Danger Room and setting it off. ( _come on, you think Hank has been doing nothing while hiding out in the basement, obviously he'ed be trying to repair everything_ ). The alarms go off and Storm, Remy and Hank rush to the Danger Room to try and get her out. Hank tells Danger to shut it down, but stops when they see that she is being able to hold her own.

Eventually, they end up overwhelming her while the others try to get her out, unable to as the door is stuck. But then Jubilee's powers explode, destroying the Danger Room ( _in the comics she has been shown to be able to make her fireworks explode with nuclear levels. So, no I'm not retconning anything. I am tying to stay 100% within comic lore - unlike Fox with their Shadowcat time travel powers!_ ). After she wakes up in the old medic wing, Storm comes in to check on her and tells her that she hasn't seen anyone exhibit that much power in a long time.

After she has rested and healed up, she joins back up with the others. After thy talk, eat breakfast and Jubilee is getting ready to leave, Beast tells her that he thinks she should stay and train to better understand her powers. Remy, however, thinks she should leave the whole Mutant business behind for her own safety ( _if she has that much power, it would only paint a bigger target on her_ ). Suddenly, an alarm flashes and they all see that Mystique is attacking a nearby M.R.D. facility. Deciding to stop her before she causes the tension between Mutants and Humans to worsen, Storm and Beast suit up to stop her ( _they still had their outfits available_ ), even though Danger warns them not to. They are able to convince Gambit to join them, mostly because he owes a Mutant who was captured by the M.R.D. and thinks that he might find out where she is if he goes with them. So, they climb aboard a torn up Black Bird and rush to stop Mystique ( _you know typical superhero stuff_.), while Jubilee sneaks on board ( _she was told not to as she doesn't have any training and the others don't want her to get hurt, but she wants to see them in action and want to help. The hype of being a superhero has gotten to her_ ).

As fate would have it, it just so happens that Psylocke and Kurt are at the facility, since one of Stryker's highest officers, Col. Moss is there for them to interrogate. Before they can get to him, however, Mystique does and has Rogue absorb his memories in a kill-absorb, finding out Nova is at the Raft. When the Black Bird arrives, Storm creates a fog cover to conceal the jet while it remains in the air above, auto-piloted by Danger while Beast monitors them from a counsel. She flies down with Remy, and after they leave Beast finds Jubilee hiding in the cargo hold. Once Storm and Remy land, they see the battle is still going on so they sneak around to attack the 'Brotherhood' in order to end it quickly. While Storm and Remy fight against Domino and Madrox, Psylocke and Kurt run into Storm and help her out, since Remy up and left her ( _thief after all folks_ ). As the battle rages on, Rogue flies into the skirmish and zaps Storm of her energy. After being saved by Kurt from plummeting to the ground, Ororo and him watch as Rogue attempts to fly down to end them before Mystique calls her and the others to retreat via Blink as they have the info they need.

( _Now for the crowning moment to tie the MCU and the X-Men together_ ) The Team are forced to flee the facility as M.R.D. reinforcements are coming in. After Remy returns and they fly back to the jet, Storm scolds Jubilee for tagging along while Psylocke starts arguing with Remy over him leaving Ororo. But they stop arguing as they see that another party has joined the chase after them: bum, bum, bum, The Vision. Remember, after the events of Civil War he is siding with the Accords, so he would be called upon by the Government to take care of meta-level threats; and attacking several government facilities and letting loose Mutants would classify as meta-level. So Vision, thinking the Team are the ones behind the attacks, chases after them and they end up flying to a mountain range ( _because it would be an interesting chase scene_ ). Luckily, they are able to evade him thanks to Storm's powers, the Black Bird's defense systems and the surrounding mountains.

After they get a minute to calm down, Remy explains he was trying to find out why Mystique attacked the base longer than usual ( _she usually stays for five minutes to be able to evade M.R.D. reinforcements, but since she needed information this time they stayed longer_ ), and discovered from the security footage of Rogue and her talking that they are headed after Nova. They can't allow this since he is a unstable Mutant, meaning he can't control his explosions and could kill everyone within a ten-mile radius of him if he were freed.

As they rush off to the Raft, Mystique's group is seen recuperating, especially Blink ( _she had open a lot of poratls during thatfight, and she needs rest from using so much of her powers_ ). There Mystique tells Rogue of her plan; now that she knows that Nova is unstable, she knows that if she were to get him to Genosha he would wipe it off the face of the world. So, she is planning for Rogue to absorb his powers in a kill-absorb, hoping that she can control the power and that it's just something wrong with Nova and not his powers ( _like how Scott was going to be able to control his Optic Blasts, but after the plane crash he had head trauma that…well you know_ ).

As the Team heads to the Raft, Jubilee asks Storm if they will be able to stop Mystique in time. She says that she hopes so, that the X-Men have faced many battles before, and anyone of them could have destroyed the world. But back then it was Scott and the Prof. who led them, plus they had more members with greater powers than their small group does. ( _In other words, Storm feels unprepared to lead the X-Men. Though she is a Queen, ruling a kingdom was nothing compared to leading a team into certain death and only hoping she can make sure they all get out safely. Just a nice character arc for her, which was something missing from the Fox films, the other X-Men being characters and not just tools to tell the story_ )

After the Team arrive they find that Mystique's group is nowhere to be seen. So, instead of the Raft seeing them as just trying to help, they attack the Black Bird and the Team crashes onto the deck. Turns out Mystique and her team have infiltrated the base ( _remember, she has Blink so they can get into the base even if it is underwater, plus Mystique would disguise herself, get some uniforms for the others and they'd end up looking like the belong so they can get to Nova without setting off the alarm_ ). Luckily, Vision isn't there to attack the Team; however, the Raft crew have better weapons than the other M.R.D. facilities, so they take down the Team quickly. (th _ey upgraded after Captain America raided them at the end of Civil War_ )

As they are taking the Team down into holding cells, Mystique's group have made their way to Nova and have released him. Unfortunately, an officer stumbles onto crew members they killed and sets off the alarm. As sirens sound, Raven tells them that the'll do the kill-absorb up on deck so Blink can open a portal for them to get away, while Madrox creates an army to battle the Raft. In the chaos, the Team is able to get away from the soldiers and get their restraints off. Wanting to get out of the enclosed space, Storm panics and blasts a hole through the roof with lightning ( _in the comics she is claustrophobic, or has a fear of enclosed spaces, and being stuck in the Raft's tight halls would freak her out. Nice little touches like this help to flesh out the characters I think_ ). Unfortunately, the hole she made caused the security to shut down, allowing the high-level Mutants to escape from their cells. So, now the Team not only have to stop the 'Brotherhood', not get captured by the M.R.D., but also not get killed by the high-level Mutants ( _most are not good people._ )

As the Team searches for Mystique, Remy bumps into the Mutant he has been searching for, Sarah Rushman ( _Marrow_ ); lieutenant of the Murlocks. So, now the big fight begins; Domino and Psylocke fight ( _possibly on a catwalk_ ); Blink and Nightcrawler fight around the base in a cool teleportation battle; Jubilee, Gambit and Marrow fight against Madrox and high-level Mutants throughout the Raft; Beast tries to get the systems back online but Toad attacks him; and Storm and Rogue battle in the skies again.

Eventually, Mystique is able to get Nova to the surface and switches with Rogue, fighting off Storm with her guns while Rogue kill-absorbs Nova's powers just as he is about to explode. She is successful and Mystique contacts Blink to get them out of there. She appears on the surface and opens a portal to the farthest distance she can make. The other 'Brotherhood' members are defeated by their respective X-Men and the Team make it to the surface to watch as Mystique and Rogue make it through the portal. As Storm is wounded from her fight with Mystique, it's up to Psylocke, Beast, Nightcrawler and Jubilee to stop them; Gambit and Marrow have disappeared in a jet. Kurt teleports to Blink and attacks her, making sure she is distracted long enough for the portal to be open so the others can get through.

On the other side, Jubilee, Beast and Psylocke find themselves in a bustling city ( _Blink isn't moon travel powerful in this universe and the Raft is in the middle of an ocean, so she couldn't get them all the way to Genosha_ ) and try to spot Mystique, but due to her shape-shifting powers that is kind of hard. Unfortunately, while she and Rogue stop to take a breather Rogue starts crackling with energy, showing that Nova's powers are unstable and it wasn't just him. Luckily, the energy coming off her is seen by the Team and they rush to stop her from going nuke ( _Jubilee managed to find an Inhibitor Collar in the Raft and they plan on putting it on her to stop her powers_ ). Mystique takes on the Team trying to save her daughter, while the energy coming off of Rogue spreads out and starts destroying cars, buildings, people and even hits Mystique, burning her all over.

Blink and Kurt make it to the scene and see that Rogue is about to go Nuclear, so they rush to their respective allies and get them out of there; though, Kurt is not able to get to Jubilee just as Rogue explodes ( _Blink creates a portal for her and Mystique that leads out away from the blast radius, while Kurt teleports Beast and Psylocke as many times and as fast as he can_ ). After the explosion, Kurt returns and sees that Jubilee managed to get the collar on Rogue before the explosion could have been far worse, and finds Jubilee ( _turns out she was able to survive due to her powers shielding her - again, not taking liberties with the characters_ ).

Weeks have passed by and: Mystique and Blink have returned to Genosha to await judgment for their actions; Mystique morns for her daughter, thinking she died because of her; Storm, Madrox, Toad and Domino have been arrested and sent off to different M.R.D. facilities as the Raft was destroyed; Marrow pays Gambit the money she owes him for rescuing her; Rogue is seen at the X-Mansion ruins with the Inhibitor Collar still on, deciding to stay with the Team until Beast can rid her of her Nova powers; Sen. Kelly makes a speech about how Mutants are now more dangerous than ever and moves for the approval of a new program called S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S.; and Psylocke, Beast, Nightcrawler and Jubilee wonder what to do as the war has begun.

 **After credits scene** : As Storm is escorted to a lab in the mysterious facility she is in, she passes by Victor Creed ( _Sabretooth_ ). After she is taken inside, Creed talks with Gen. Malcolm Concord while Storm's screams can be heard.

Next time will involve Department K and more of what secrets the M.R.D. are holding, as well as more Acolytes from Genosha ( _need suggestions, so post who you want as new Acolytes and X-Men down below_ )


	4. X-Men in the MCU pt4: Department K

Sometimes I think the Universe just writes the stories already. Doing some research, I found out that Weapon X, a.k.a. Weapon Plus was established around WWII. Their mission was to create super soldiers to fight against Mutants and other meta level persons. And guess who was Weapon I…Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America.

Yup, according to the source material that is the Marvel comics, Weapon Plus was the same group that made Steve into Cap. Oh, but it gets even better. Who was running Weapon Plus back then? None other than Nathaniel Essex, a.k.a. Mr. Sinister. I kid you not, Sinister was the man who created Weapon X. Not only that, but he also was playing both sides of the war. He was not just a Nazi, he was a member of Hydra.

Again, I'm not making this all up: Sinister was a member of Hydra, he created the Weapon Plus program, and the Weapon Plus program created Captain America.

So, what does this mean? Well obviously, Weapon X/ Department K will be a Hydra facility, the head being Sinister and we will get to see some Super Soldier serum Easter eggs. Ooh, not only that, but guess who was a part of Hydra, the Winter Solider program. And who in the comics is a winter soldier: Omega Red. ( _Though I would rather have Red appear in a Black Widow Movie, I think he fits perfectly there for her villain_ )

Alright, now for the history of Department K.

High level threat Mutants are taken to Department K, where they are experimented on. The experiments that the scientists of Department K, under Prof. Andre Thorton ( _the head scientist of the Weapon X program_ ), are mostly done to harvest the mutants' powers. They isolate their X-Genes and extract them ( _a process that kills most of those experimented on_ ), then they replicate them and bond them with some of their special ops soldiers: Weapon X.

After the harvesting experiment, the mutants are then placed into the 'Death Coliseum': a darker version of the Danger Room that is meant to bring any mutant to near death. The Death Coliseum is designed to test the Mutants' powers and find weaknesses, insuring Department K with the knowledge of any Mutant 's weaknesses out on the field. After the Death Coliseum, the Mutants are put back into their cells to await being experimented on again.

The facility is located in Alberta, Canada, run by Gen. Malcom Colcord. In the comics, he is one of the three men who end up running the facility, with him being the worst. When he was in charge, the facility was more like a concentration camp – something that will piss off Magneto once he finds out about it.

Also, so there's no confusion of which X-Men are in this, I'll mostly stick to the canonical team listing. So, the first team consisted of Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Angel, and Iceman. Then the Krakatoa island mission brings on Colossus from Russia, Banshee from Ireland, Sunfire from Japan, Nightcrawler from Germany, Thunderbird from Central America, Storm from Cairo ( _according to some comics that's where she was picked up by Xavier, but she still will have her kingdom in Kenya_ ) and Psylocke from Britain ( _remember, no Wolverine yet in this series since Fox has over used him_ ). Gambit had run into them from time to time but never joined, Polaris was trying to join the team before she was presumed dead, and Havoc was with Magneto's Acolytes. Then Kitty and Dazzler were brought on just before the mission that destroyed the X-Men.

After the incident that caused the X-Men to disband everyone went their own ways. Iceman and Thunderbird died in the last mission; Angel went on to take over Worthington Industries ( _he also had lost his wings on the last mission_ ); Storm found out about her being the next in line Queen of her secret Kenya kingdom and went to go rule it; Banshee went on to become a detective for Interpol; Sunfire went back to Japan; Psylocke went hunting for whoever stole her body ( _at that time she had just found out about the switch_ ); after Xavier's disappearance and Jean's death, Scott went to Magneto; Beast stayed at the mansion trying to find a cure for his animal form; Nightcrawler decided to continue the X-Men mission and save Mutants around the world; Kitty and Colossus got married and moved to Russia; and Dazzler tried to reenter the music world but ended up being a back-up singer for a c-list singer.

The newest members will be Jubilee, Rogue, and Magik


	5. X-Men in the MCU pt5: X-Men 2 Cast

Alright its time to see which characters be in the next X-Men MCU film. (subject _to change_ )

X-Men

Storm, Beast, Psylocke, Jubilee and Nightcrawler will be returning. Also joining their group reluctantly will be Rogue. Gambit though will not be a member of the group due to what he did at the end of the first film.

So, who will be the new characters to join the team:  
 **Kitty Pride/Shadow cat** : I know, Kitty was in the Fox films but she was basically just named Kitty instead of being her character. I don't mind her getting out of nowhere powers of sending a person's consciousness back in time ( _though it makes no sense and has nothing to do with intangibility_ ), but I'd like to see her done right this time.  
 **Piotr Rasputin/ Colossus** : I know he was done justice in Deadpool, but I really want to see Kitty and him have a relationship. So, just imagine it's Deadpool's version but in the MCU.  
 **Emma Frost** : Ok, I won't even get into X-Men Origins/ Wolverine's version of Emma. The one from First Class was a lot better, but she wasn't given that much other than Shaw's first girlfriend. So, in this she'll be as much of a cold hearted witch as she is supposed to be.  
 **Shiro Yoshida/ Sunfire** : One thing I hated about DoFP ( _which is few and far between_ ), was that the used Sunspot instead. Now, don't get me wrong, I like the character, but the problem is that he just was The Human Torch for the X-Men, absolutely nothing different other than is nationality. For Sunfire, I'd like to have him look like this .info/character_723_ and have a more Japanese influence, such as him having a Samurai sword that he coats in his plasma ( _also he won't be able to fly- I really want people to know he is not just a cut out of The Human Torch_ )

'Brotherhood'/Acolytes

Mystique and Blink will be returning in the sequel as they were not captured by the M.R.D. Madrox, Domino, and Toad will appear later in the series.

New followers of Magneto that will be revealed include members of his court ( _in order of power_ ):

 **Scott Summers/ Cyclops** : First member of Magneto's court. After the story line of X-Men v Avengers, Scott has become something of a villain, so I decided to go with that virsion of him this time. But, he will become good latter on.  
 **Jason Wyngarde/ Mastermind** : Third member of magneto's court, Jason was one of the original brotherhood members, plus a key character in the Dark Phoenix saga which will ply into the series further down the road. Jason has the ability to make anyone see illusions that are very powerful.  
 **Calisto** : Fourth member of Magneto's court, Calisto is the leader of the Morlocks.  
 **Katu Kath** : Fifth member of Magneto's court, Katu was one of the original Acolytes, he has the ability to control gravitational forces.  
 **Joanna Cargill/ Frenzy** : Sixth member of Magneto's court, Frenzy was one of the original Acolytes, has enough strength to go up against She-Hulk, and also is the Ambassador of Genosha.  
 **Sarah Ryall/ Scanner** : One of the original Acolytes, she can create telepathic/ holographic communication.

M.R.D./Department K

New human sided villains will be:  
 **Gen. Malcom Colcord** : In the comics he was in charge of Department K for a time, and while so he made it into a concentration camp. So he's the worst of them all.  
 **Dr. Andre Thorton** : The is the real man who was in charge of Weapon X's mutant tests, especially on Wolverine - not Stryker.  
 **Dr. Bolivar Trask** : The scientist who created the Sentinels...just imagine the version from DoFP.  
 **Victor Creed/ Sabretooth** : I know he has been done before ( _personally I like the first version better_ ), but he is a very powerful character, plus imagine him fighting the X-Men and they don't have Wolverine on their side. And if you were wondering what he'd look like, well  Wikipedia…  
 **Kwannon/** **Revanche** : The original body of Psylocke before it was stolen from her.  
 **Christoph Nord/** **Maverick** : A soldier who was given the mutant powers of basically Yang from RWBY.


	6. X-Men in the MCU pt6: X-Men 2 plot

To begin, the movie will start with flashbacks ( _much like those from the Incredible Hulk_ ) of Storm's past, beginning with Xavier rescuing her from her life as a thief and joining the X-Men. The O.G. team was led by Scott Summers ( _Cyclops_ ) and included Jean Grey ( _Marvel Girl_ ), Bobby Drake ( _Iceman_ ), Hank McCoy ( _Beast_ ), Warren Worthington III ( _Angel_ ), and a younger Storm. The flashbacks would consist of the team: encountering an alien race known as the Shiar and protecting Prof. X from Juggernaut, to stopping a maniacal genius called Arcade and surviving the Savage Lands.

As the flashbacks end, we come to an adult Storm waking up in a cell. After the Raft was decimated in the last film, she and the other Mutants there were transferred to different facilities. The more powerful Mutants ( _Storm, Madrox, etc._ ) were taken to a facility in the upper regions of Alberta, Canada, called Department K; while the lesser Mutants ( _Domino, Toad, etc._ ) were taken elsewhere. ( _for more on Department K, see X-Men in the MCU pt. 4: Department K_ ) After being experimented on, she is dropped off back in her cell, where she begs for her friends to come and rescue her.

Elsewhere, her friends are trying to do just that. Psylocke and Nightcrawler have broken into an M.R.D. facility to find out where Storm is being held. Beast, Jubilee and Rogue are back at the X-Mansion ruins ( _mainly the basement_ ) monitoring them. With Psylocke and Nightcrawler are new members; Piotr Rasputin ( _Colossus_ ), his wife Kitty Pryde-Rasputin ( _Shadowcat_ ), Shiro Yoshida ( _Sunfire_ ), and Emma Frost.

Piotr, Kitty and Shiro came onboard after Beast had made a few calls to all the former X-Men to help them rescue Storm ( _Pitor's sister, Magick was busy helping rebuild Kamar-Taj and tracking down the rest of the Zealots (_ from Doctor Strange _), Banshee was in the middle of an investigation on Black Tom Cassidy, and Angel couldn't_ _help since he lost his wings years prior_ _s, but would help in rebuilding the mansion_ ). Emma, who was an ally of theirs running a Massachusetts division of the Xavier Institute before it was destroyed, came on her own after showing up and telling them that she could be of use to them finding Ororo. She could do this because Department K was not on any database, meaning they couldn't find Storm by looking through M.R.D. files and would need to get the info straight from a high official, which Emma could do with her telepathy. ( _which she flaunted over Betsy, since she is only able to form her telekinetic weapons and has little telepathy abilities_ )

After the away team managed to find out where Storm was thanks to Emma and board the Black Bird ( _Beast had a spare, though it was in rougher shape than the last one_ ), Jubilee returned to the Mansion ruins with supplies while Beast was repairing Rogue's Inhibitor Collar. After the last film, Rogue decided to stay with the X-Men so that Beast could find a way to rid her of her Nova powers, which have been diluted by his efforts ( _they're more like Nega Sonic Teenage Warhead's blasts now, but still_ _uncontrollable_ ). Jubilee has stayed with Beast and been training with her powers in the Danger Room under the A.I., Danger's supervision, since she has the least amount of training. Plus she has been helping Hank take care of Rogue, due to her being the only one who can survive Rogue's explosions, even being taught how to repair an Inhibitor Collar in case he wasn't around.

As the away team of the X-Men head for Department K, we move on over to Genosha. There, Mystique is seen healing up after the last movie in a cell with Blink. She is still mourning her daughter's death, due to Rogue never telling her that she was alive to protect her from her Nova powers. She and Blink are then summoned for a council meeting that will discuss their future. Once there, Blink begins to speak for her since her injuries cause her not to be able to speak above a whisper. At the meeting already are other members of Magneto's court: Katu Kath ( _The Fifth, and High General of the Genosha Armies_ ), Callisto ( _The Fourth, and Leader of the Morlocks_ ), and Jason Wyngarde/ Mastermind ( _The Third, and Head of Genosha's Security_ ).

Upon entering, Raven has Blink ask if the other members would be attending. Callisto tells her that the others will be coming with Magneto, but The Second is on an away mission. Before she can ask more, she is quickly belittled by Mastermind for being defeated by the X-Men and almost bringing a bomb to Genosha. He informs her that many of the members believe she should be cast out of Genosha for her failures, the only two against it are The Sixth and The Second.

Just as they begin to argue, the door opens and everyone becomes silent, as Magneto himself enters ( _this would be the first time he is seen in the two films_ ), accompanied by Joanna Cargill/ Frenzy ( _The Sixth, and Ambassador of Genosha_ ) and Cyclops ( _The First, and Leader of Magneto's Court_ ). After he sits on his throne, Magneto reprimands Mastermind for chastising Mystique, who successfully brought them over a hundred new warriors from her attacks on the M.R.D., destroyed said facilities including the Raft, and brought crippling information that would lead them to victory in their war. But he doesn't leave Mystique alone, remonstrating ( _scolding_ ) her actions for not contacting her superiors on the matter of Nova. Regardless, he will not have her cast out of Genosha, but she will be demoted from her rank as Court member and restricted to only aiding Callisto, who will be taking over her responsibilities, after her injuries are healed; until such a time that she can redeem herself.

Moving forward with what the meeting was called for, he explains that thanks to The Second's undercover mission they have discovered that the humans are launching a secret program known as S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S. However, what that project refers to is unknown at that time. Mastermind asks if Magneto would have them send out a task force to uncover the plans for the program, but Magneto tells him that The Second will take care of the matter. He then orders Katu to oversee a shipment of Hydra tech coming in from one of their allies, Callisto to inform her lieutenant, Marrow to relocate the Morlocks tribe and prepare them for transferring to Genosha, and Mastermind to meet with their informant from America. Mystique asks what is to be done about the X-Men, but Cyclops states that they are already being dealt with.

After the meeting, we see Storm being woken up to go through the Death Coliseum ( _see_ _X-Men in the MCU pt.4 Update_ ). She is scheduled to fight against Madrox and other Mutants ( _like Rockslide, Hellion, etc._ ). During the 'Hunger Games', she spots a Mutant that she is familiar with; Lorna Dane ( _Polaris_ ), the long-lost Princess of Genosha. Turns out that the O.G. X-Men were once tasked with rescuing her, but were unsuccessful and it was believed she had died ( _this mission also destroyed Angel's wings and killed Iceman_ ). Turns out she had managed to survive and was picked up by Department K. Ever since, they have been using her in the Death Coliseum to find a weakness for Magneto.

High above in the monitoring room we see who is charge of the base: two head scientists, Prof. Andre Thorton ( _head of Weapon X_ ) and Dr. Bolivar Trask ( _head of the S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S. program_ ); field leader of Weapon X, Victor Creed ( _Sabretooth_ ); and Gen. Malcolm Colcord. As the fight begins, Gen. William Stryker and his assistant arrive to talk with Concord and Trask about the delays on the S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S. project. Trask tells him that the final procedures are being made and the S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S. will be operational soon.

As the Mutants are made to fight each other, the X-Men arrive and infiltrate the facility. Once they touchdown, Emma gives them their orders: Kitty and Nightcrawler will sneak inside and open a door for the others to enter; Psylocke, Sunfire and herself will find the surveillance room and locate Storm; Kitty will then go to Storm's location and escort her back, while Kurt watches their exit; and Colossus will guard the Black Bird, as well as deal with any reinforcements that arrive.

Everyone does their job, but once they see that Storm is in the Death Coliseum, Emma changes the plan. She will go with Kitty and Shiro to get her, leaving Psylocke to watch over them via the surveillance. But not soon after, Betsy sees Stryker on the monitor and leaves her post to kill him ( _he was the one who switched her body into that of the Asian, ruining her life and stealing her memories_ ). Emma, Kitty and Shiro break into the Death Coliseum and begin making a way for all the mutants to escape. Watching what is happening, Colcord orders Sabretooth to stop them and he leaves with Weapon X solders. During the confusion, Psylocke slips into the monitoring room and is about to kill Stryker, but is stopped by none other than Stryker's assistant; Revanche – Psylocke's original body before they were both switched. Turns out Revanche has been guarding Stryker ever since the switch was made, though the reason why it was done is still a mystery.

Betsy tries to make her way to Stryker but is thrown out of the monitoring room into the Death Coliseum by Revanche, who is more skilled than her. Seeing Psylocke has left her post, Emma turns to see that Sabretooth and his Weapon X soldiers are coming in to stop them. Luckily, Polaris stops them using her powers to bend the outside metal around them and provides an escape. ( _she's never been able to do this before as she was always gassed when she tried, but this time Shiro was able to evaporate the gases_ )

Seeing the prisoners escaping, Colcord orders Sabretooth to attack them and especially bring back Polaris. If word got out that the daughter of Magneto was being used for experiments, they would not be safe from his wrath. During the escape Psylocke is nearly killed by Revanche, but is saved by Sunfire and Kitty phasing them through walls to run away. Outside, Weapon X soldiers are deployed to attack the Black Bird, but Colossus fights them off.

Back at the mansion, Beast directs the team with which directions to take in order to leave. All of the sudden, Danger warns Hank of intruders and shows him footage of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents storming the hideout ( _S.H.I.E.L.D., not M.R.D. or Department K soldiers – they are there because the team breached the Act and are now criminals, they don't know they are attacking Department K_ ). Beast has Danger shut off the lights and downloads her onto a mobile device so her secrets won't be caught. Handing Danger over to Jubilee, Beast holds off the agents so Rogue and Jubilee can get away via the sewers. ( _Beast ends up being beaten by them (and taken to an M.R.D. facility_ ).

Meanwhile at Department K, the X-Men, Polaris and Madrox have made their escape from the facility and boarded the Black Bird. As the team tries to escape they are chased and shot down by many Weapon X flyers ( _soldiers with flying mutant powers bonded to them_ ). Making a run for it, Madrox makes an army of himself to fight the humans so his Princess and the others can escape into the mountains under a blizzard Storm creates. After they are gone, Madrox fends off Weapon X and it looks like he is winning, until Sabretooth rushes at the Madrox army and brutally kills him. Stryker orders Creed to lead a team of Weapon X soldiers to track down and capture the runaway princess.

 **Recap** : The X-Men have been searching for Storm ever since the end of the last movie; they have recruited more members; Magneto's council meets and they are assigned new missions; the X-Men arrive at Department K and rescue Storm; Beast is captured and Jubilee and Rogue are on the run; The X-Men are shot down and make a run for it in the Canadian Mountains thanks to Madrox's sacrifice.

We then see a Morlock camp in British Columbia ( _there are more camps of Morlocks other than under New York_ ), where Marrow and Healer ( _the elder and the medic of the Morlocks_ ) are receiving their orders from Callisto via a mutant named Scanner. Callisto tells them that they will be moving the camp towards the western shores to board a cargo ship that will take them to Genosha.

Just then, a Morlock named Caliban enters the conversation, telling Marrow that he has sensed a group of mutants being attacked near the Canadian Rockies ( _it's the closest mountain range near Department K according to the comics_ ). Hearing that Polaris is with them, Callisto orders Marrow to go with Scanner ( _to stay in contact_ ) and a team of her best warriors to find the Team and bring them back to the tribe, while Healer goes over the relocation process.

Over with Jubilee and Rogue, they have made it out of the sewers and found themselves in an abandoned suburb. They look around the empty homes, trying to see if they can find some way of contacting the X-Men or any nearby Acolyte. While searching, a young woman by the name of Christy Nord discovers them and decides to help them out. She asks them if they need any help, and after they tell her that they need to get in contact with their friends she says that they could make a call back at her place. Rogue doesn't trust her, but decides to go anyway. ( _it should also be noted that she still has the caller on, and though Beast taught Jubilee how to fix it for a rough job, it will eventually overheat and break_ )

Elsewhere, the X-Men have taken refuge in an old abandoned home near a destroyed bridge. There, Emma is furious with Psylocke for not watching the surveillance as she was told to and instead trying to kill Stryker which could have led them all to their deaths. Pissed at herself, Psylocke decides to search the perimeter and leaves the house.

After she leaves Emma and Storm go over what they should do. They decide not to use the radio that was found in the home as it could lead Weapon X to them. They can't continue on because the cold is getting worse ( _Storm may be able to control weather but she can't control climate, and the team was not prepared for an extended stay_ ), and they can't stay because Weapon X would find them. Then suddenly, a holographic image of Marrow appears via Scanner. Marrow tells them that she is coming to rescue them and will be there by the next day.

Later that night, Kurt has taken watch after Psylocke came back and needed rest. As he stands watch, Polaris brings him some coffee she managed to make for the team. She tells him of how grateful she is to him and the team for saving her and that she hopes Marrow's team will be able to get them out of this mess. Kurt thanks her and says that he's sorry for what happened to her, as he was on the team that was to save her and he was unable to, leading her to be picked up by Department K. She comforts him and tells him that it's ok and that she forgives him. ( _just a little more character development for Kurt, like he is burdened by many sins from his past and wants to make up for it now, playing into his religious personality_ )

Back with Rogue and Jubilee, they and Christy have made it to her place, which is a Bed and Breakfast that she used to run with her father before he disappeared. After they enter, Rogue tries to make a call using Nord's phone, but is unable to reach anyone due to the storm. She talks with Jubilee and they decide that the best option is to go to a warehouse in Canada that was used by the old X-Men team. It was the decided rendezvous point after they found out Storm was in Canada, plus it would have tech that could help stabilize Rogue's Inhibitor Collar.

Seeing as Rogue was unable to reach anyone, Christy invites them to stay for the night. Grateful, they both join her for dinner. It is then revealed that she is a mutant who can control stone ( _most of the dishes are made of stonework as its the theme of the place, so when one of the mugs falls and she stops it with her powers the two find out_ ); however, but the community doesn't care, they accept her for who she is. This strikes Rogue as strange, seeing humans accept a Mutant like that.

Back with the X-Men, everyone has woken up to find Psylocke has disappeared and left a note saying that she was going after Stryker. Storm and Kurt begin to go after her but Emma tells them that she left on her own accord and Marrow's group wouldn't wait around for them. So, with heavy hearts the team packs any supplies they can find around the home to await their pick up.

Kitty goes to find some supplies from the shed out in the back, and that's when she spot's Weapon X soldiers. Rushing back inside, she tells the others that Weapon X has found them, just as Creed bursts in through a wall. Piotr turns into his metal form and attacks him to let the others get out, where they see Revanche and Weapon X soldiers marching towards them.

While the X-Men try to fend them off and make it to the other side of the ravine, Emma tries to mentally blast the soldiers but they have headsets that shield them from her mental attacks. Deciding to go diamond mode, she fights them off, especially a solider code-named Maverick. Kurt starts teleporting the others across the ravine, starting with Polaris then Kitty, and once over Polaris starts trying to pull out from the mountain the remains of an old bridge. Before he can get the others though, he is stabbed by Revanche ( _this wound causes him to black out_ ). Before she kills him, Storm strikes her with her lightning and carries Kurt over the ravine. On the other side of the chasm, Marrow's search team is coming and Scanner tells her of what is happening.

As Colossus makes his way to the team after having demolished the house in his fight with Sabretooth, Storm has already brought over Kurt. Just before Storm can carry Emma, Creed lunges at her and brings her down, ripping at her back. With Storm down the rest of the X-Men now don't have a way to get over the chasm.

Just before Sabretooth kills Storm, he is pierced by a bone blade. Everyone looks to see Marrow and her team have arrived and start taking down Weapon X soldiers with their stolen weapons and powers. Polaris finally manages to get pieces of the bridge free from the mountain and makes a way for the X-Men to cross. Seeing as she is making a way for them to escape, Creed loads up a tranquilizer and shoots her ( _she's not as powerful as her father, so she can't stop the projectile_ ). Hit and drugged, she drops the bridge, plunging those on it, including Shiro, down to their deaths ( _this version of him can't fly because it would feal to much like a knonk off Human Torch otherwise_ ). Unable to continue their pursuit, Sabretooth and Revanche lead their strike force down the mountain. Needing to pass Weapon X before they can make it to the other side of the mountain and intercept them, the Morlocks and X-Men hurry.

Back at Department K, Colcord receives the news from Sabretooth and tells him to hurry and catch them. Stryker intercepts and tells Creed to pull back, that he is taking command and is furious with Creed's failure. Creed ends the call and tells his party that they will continue the pursuit after killing one insubordinate who orders him to follow Stryker's order. Back at Department K, Stryker asks if the prototypes of the S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S. are functional, which they are and he orders them to finish the job.

The next day, Jubilee and Rogue wake up to find M.R.D. jeeps rolling up to the inn. They begin to make a run for it ( _thinking they're after them_ ), but see they are arresting Christy instead. The guests of the Bread and Breakfast, along with other neighbors are protesting against the M.R.D. as they are taking her away, with the M.R.D. holding them back from freeing them. Jubilee enters the scene and attacks the M.R.D. soldiers, but is knocked unconscious and thrown into the jeep after she shows her mutant powers.

Then shots are fired into the air to get the crowd to dissipate, all the while Rogue is hiding so the M.R.D. can't find her. After the M.R.D. head out she is about to leave when her inhibiter collar starts beeping. Knowing that when it shuts down she will begin exploding again, she decides to save them so Jubilee can fix the collar. Stealing a motorcycle to go after them, Rogue uses a tracer that was placed on all X-Men should they get separated to follow them.

Over with the X-Men, they have finally made it to the Morlock camp. Everyone in the party take a breather and rest, while Storm, Kurt and Polaris are looked after by Healer for their injuries, though Lorna still won't wake up. After a while they see the cargo ship coming in. Once it makes port they see coming down is Calisto and the ship's captain Amelia Voght ( _a mutant who can teleport vast loads, including the cargo ship, but only so far_ ).

As everyone starts boarding and loading the cargo onto the ship, Kitty spots Betsy walking up to them. Happy to see she had changed her mind and came back she runs up to hug her, but Betsy pushes her aside. She then makes her way to Emma, grabs her by her throat and slams her into a wall, placing her telekinetic blade close to her neck. Seeing this, the X-Men try calming down Psylocke as the Morlocks aim their weapons at her. Kitty rushes to Storm who was just healed and they both rush over to the scene. Once there, Storm demands Betsy to let Emma go and explain herself.

Not letting Emma go, Betsy then tells them why she left. The night before, she had woken up to find Emma talking with Marrow via Scanner, telling her how she was planning to get the X-Men to join the Acolytes. Finding out that Emma was working for the Acolytes the whole time, Betsy ended up putting Emma in the same position, grabbing her neck and putting her blade to her throat. After the others woke up and Betsy told them what had happened, Emma used her powers to force the rest of the team to attack her and have Kurt teleport her away from the cabin and leave her for dead. ( _she couldn't control Betsy since she is also a psychic_ )

Upon learning this Storm demands an answer from Emma. She tells them that she was sent to keep an eye on the X-Men by Magneto, as she is The Second member of his court. She was to, if at possible, convince the X-Men to follow Magneto, but if that couldn't happen and they continued to get in the way she was to have them killed. She then asks what Storm will do; join the Acolytes and board the ship, or refuse and be left behind for Creed to kill them. ( _it should be noted that when this is said Marrow tries to stand up for the team but Callisto tells her to keep quite – showing Marrow is worried for them but is too afraid of Callisto to do anything about it_ )

After a stalemate moment while Storm thinks everything over, she tells Betsy to let Emma go and that they would join the Acolytes. Begrudgingly, the others accept, seeing as right now the Morlocks outnumbered them and were willing to leave them for dead. Betsy lets Emma go, to which Emma thanks and tells them that they will make great allies, as long as they stayed in line ( _in other words, the team are now the hostages of Emma and the Acolytes and must obey else be killed_ ). Callisto then orders everyone to get back to work and load up the ship, not wanting Creed to catch up to them.

Back with Rogue she has finally caught up with the M.R.D. jeeps and jumps onto the back jeep ( _this scene is much like the one from Raiders of the Lost Ark – I don't want to get into the details, so just go watch. Also, she still has the caller on, so no powers)._ Whilst this occurs, the X-Men and the Morlocks are just about to load the last of the supplies when Creed and his task force arrive, and he starts just tearing his Morlocks apart left and right. Calisto orders her warriors and the X-Men who can fight ( _not Storm, Kurt or Polaris_ ) to fend them off while the weak, wounded, children and elderly board the ship and leave the rest of the cargo behind. She tells Voght to start preparing for a jump so they can escape Weapon X.

( _So, both the car chase scene with Rogue and the Morlock fight are happening back to back_ )

During the fight Psylocke is attacked by Revanche and they fight again, Colossus, Emma and Marrow try to stop Creed from his massacre, and Kitty and Scanner stop Maverick from attacking those boarding the ship. The X-Men end up having trouble as Creed keeps healing from all the wounds they give him, but then he is mind blasted by Emma as they managed to get his psychic-resistant head piece off, knocking him out.

Back with Rogue, she has finally defeated the M.R.D. and Jubilee fixed the collar. However, as they drive off Rogue sees that Christy had been shot during the chase. Rogue pulls the jeep over and tries to save her in the truck bed, but she isn't fast enough and Christy dies. After she passes, Rogue buries her and she and Jubilee get back in the jeep and speed off as more M.R.D. start coming.

Back with the X-Men, all the civilians have boarded the ship, so Callisto tells all the warriors to get on the boat or be left behind. Just then, everyone starts hearing large thundering booms coming towards them. Bursting from the forest are twenty S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S. ( _future version form DoFP_ ) who start decimating the Morlocks. Wanting to get away from those death machines, Callisto orders the crew to start the ship and leave the others behind.

Seeing that Callisto is leaving, the X-Men try heading for the ship, but are stopped by a S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S. Before it can kill them ( _they're in pretty bad shape_ ), Betsy lunges at it and takes it down, ordering the others to get on the ship while she covers their escape. As the X-Men board they see Betsy taking on several S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L.S. and Weapon X soldiers, but is making her way.

Before she can get on the ship, however, Revanche tackles her and Voght makes the jump and they are teleported off into the Pacific ( _Voght couldn't get the ship teleport all the way to Genosha from Canada_ ). Dread falling over the team, many feel the worse has just happened to Betsy. Storm walks up to Calisto and orders her to go back to save her, but is slapped away by Callisto, telling her that no one tells her what to do and that on the ship she is in command. However, if Storm and the X-Men wanted to find Psylocke she would send them to where she was now, in the afterlife. Begrudgingly accepting that her team is now under the Acolytes control, she leaves Callisto to go check up on the others.

As the X-Men and the Morlocks make their way to Genosha, the team mourn the loss of their friend, and Calisto makes a call to Genosha via Scanner, telling Magneto that she has successfully rescued Polaris on her own and about what Department K did to his daughter. Elsewhere, Rogue dives to the Canadian Warehouse, with Jubilee in the back sleeping, hoping to get there before her collar goes out.

Over at Department K, Sabretooth returns with Revanche and a near dead Psylocke, and Stryker is furious with him for going rogue, but Creed kills him before he can finish speaking. He gives Psylocke over to Prof. Andre Thorton who will put her through the final steps for the procedure that was started on her before she escaped years ago. We then see the head of Department K ordering Concord to have the staff evacuate the facility as he knows Magneto will be coming after them, and who is the head of Department K, none other than Nathaniel Essex ( _Mr. Sinister_ )

After credits scenes:

The first after credits scene shows us where mastermind was sent, which was to the Hellfire Club as the informant he was meant to meet up with was none other than Sabastian Shaw.

The second after credits scene shows Polaris waking up to find herself in a strange land, the Astral Plane ( _remember she was knocked unconscious by Creed, so that's why she is there_ ).


	7. X-Men in the MCU pt 7: The Astral Plane

Alright, some key points to know for the 3rd film: Shadow King and The Astral Plane.

Now, some people get confused about Shadow King. Its not a big issue, but since Amahl Farouk was once possessed by him, people tend to think he was the original guy. This is not true: Shadow King is a multiversal manifestation of the dark side of human consciousness, spawned by the first nightmare. ( _P.S. According to some reports, the next Doctor Strange film will feature a character known as Nightmare - whose to say their not connected?_ ) Anyway, ever since he was 'born', Shadow King has ruled the Astral Plane and sought to conquer our world via possessing telepaths.

As for the Astral Plane, thanks again to Doctor Strange for introducing alternate dimensions, which is what the Astral Plane is. It is the realm of the mind, a place where all the minds of the universe are connected, and only psychics and those with magic can enter this realm.

Now that we have introduced Shadow King and the Astral Plane, we can continue.


	8. X-Men in the MCU pt 8: X-Men 3 Cast

Alright its time to see which characters be in the next X-Men MCU film. (subject _to change_ )

X-Men

Last time on X-Men, Storm, Colossus, Kitty, and Nightcrawler where headed for Genosha, escorted by Emma Frost, Calisto and Marrow. Jubilee and Rogue where on the run and headed for a warehouse they thought the others would meet them up at, and Beast and Psylocke were abducted.

So, who will be the new characters to join the team:  
 **Illyana Rasputina/ Magik** : The younger sister of Piotr, I'm going to take some liberties with her and have it be that she got some of her training in the mystical arts by being a member of Kamar-Taj.  
 **Alison Blair/ Dazzler** : The former pop star mutant wo could transform sound into light, Alison's life spiraled out of control after she joined the X-Men and her identity as a mutant got out to the public. Now a back up singer for a C-list performer, she will find herself thrown back into the war between humans and mutants.  
 **Lt. Commander Abigail Brand** : Future head of S.W.O.R.D., Abigail is just a high ranking officer of SH.I.E.L.D. right now, who needs the help of Hank McCoy to solve a case she is on.

Department K/Marauders

Aside from just having Weapon X at Department K, Sinister also has a group that works for him, known as the Marauders:  
 **John Greycrow/ Scalphunter** : A Vietnam soldier with a healing factor much like Wolverine's. He and his men were scheduled for execution for attacking their own comrades, but managed to escape.  
 **Phillipa Sontag/ Archilght** : A soldier who fought alongside Greycrow. She can cause pain via touch and electrical pulse waves by slamming her hands together  
 **Cain Marko/ Juggernaut** : Cain is the half bother of Prof. X and is not a mutant, but has a mystical gem stolen from Kama-Taj imbedded in his chest that makes him an equal to the Hulk. And yes, he will be done better than X-Men 3's version of him.  
 **Vanisher** : The teleporting tactician of the team.  
 **Lionel Jeffers/ Scramble** : Not a field man, Jeffers stays back on base where he can torment the captives with his power of causing agonizing pain via touch.  
 **Kodiak Noatak** : An Inuit mutant who can create energized spears/ harpoons from small objects.


	9. X-Men in the MCU pt 9: X-Men 3 plot

**AN: This is not the finalized version of X-Men 3. Have a few things to go over with other parts of the story. Just didn't want to keep what I do have on the back burner any longer.**

The film will start off with Magneto's origins, but this time with a different view. Young Eric was in a concentration camp run by Nathaniel Essex ( _Mr. Sinister_ ), who experimented on him and many other Jews, trying to coax out of them latent Mutant powers. During the scene, we see Sinister discussing the experimentations with another Nazi and member of Hydra, Johann Schmitt ( _Red Skull…pre-Super Soldier Formula_ ).

As the experiments begin on young Eric, we transition through his eyes to his present self, where he is seen hovering over Department K. ( _The reason this is done is to show the audience what is going through Magneto's head – he has just found out that his daughter was experimented just as he was, and he's pissed, as well as plant some plot points latter down the line_ )

So, present day Magneto hovers down to the front yard of Department K. All the soldiers there prepare their weapons to fight him. Then Magneto begins walking towards the base, and while he does the metal fixtures of the facility start bending and coming undone. Then the soldiers open fire, and all their bullets stop just before they can reach Eric, falling to the ground before him. As he continues, the facility starts breaking down. Pipes punch out of walls and floors to stab men, walls fling into soldiers crushing them, and tanks and other military vehicles start falling on them like comets. It's just a massacre on the facility, with the soldiers being able to do nothing to stop Magneto. When he has finally finished making his way through and ascends to return to Genosha, there is not a sound as Department K has been reduced to rubble.

Then opening credits role with X-Men 3.

We then cut to an alleyway, where Purifiers are seen beating on a defenseless Mutant. Just before the leader of the group can put a bullet in the Mutant's head, they hear a shout. Turing, they see Jubilee coming down the alleyway towards them, ordering them to leave the Mutant alone. They scoff at her, telling her to get lost or she'll die to. She shrugs, saying that she warned them, and begins fighting them, using skills she picked up from her training in the Danger Room. However, one managed to locate the gun and aim it at her. He never got the chance to pull the trigger, though, as he was knocked out by Jubilee's accomplice; Rogue.

As the Purifiers make a run for it, Jubilee helps the Mutant out and gives him some money. After he thanks them and leaves, Jubilee turns to face an irritated Rogue. As they return to the warehouse they're staying at, Rogue scolds Jubilee for getting involved back there, and that next time she won't be there to rescue her. Jubilee apologizes, but says she couldn't stand by and let that Mutant be killed.

Rogue lets the matter go and takes the supplies Jubilee bought. Turns out, she was sent to get supplies to repair their stolen M.R.D. jeep, which was damaged on their way to the warehouse. Upon arriving and finding that the rest of the team was nowhere to be found, they decided to repair the jeep then head off to the team's last location, thinking that they were captured by Department K.

While Rogue goes back to repairing the jeep, Jubilee sits down at a work bench, working on fixing one of the two spare Inhibitor Collars they got from the car chase ( _the ones that were one Jubilee and Christi from the end of the last film_ ) with Danger. After she finishes, she has Rogue sit down so she can put the new one on her. As she takes the old Inhibitor Collar off, we see that continued usage of the Collars is having ill-effects on Rogue, causing a rash like mark to spread around the back of her neck ( _somewhat like what happened to Tony in Iron Man 2_ ). Jubilee expresses her concern, saying that they need to find another solution to stopping Nova's powers, otherwise the rash will continue to spread and might kill Rogue.

After Rogue gets back to work on the jeep, Jubilee asks if maybe they should go to Genosha as maybe they could help her, but Rogue stops her. She says that she couldn't risk it; if something went wrong and she couldn't be stopped, then everyone she knows could die because of her. Taking the hint not to push it any further, Jubilee gets to work on the other Collar and asks Danger to display the news. On screen, news reports show that a Mutant massacre happened in New York earlier that day, with the reporter stating that the killers are still at large. Many people are interviewed, some saying that what happened was wrong, whereas most praise the ones responsible for getting rid of the Mutants.

Deciding not to watch anymore, Jubilee has Danger switch to other news sources. After flipping through the 'channels', she stops on one announcing a concert being held that night at a local theater. Wanting to go, she makes her best puppy dog face to Rogue so she'll let them go. Seeing as she is almost done with the jeep, she agrees.

( _cut_ )

Meanwhile, over at the concert we see that it is sold out. As Rogue starts walking back to the warehouse, Jubilee motions for her to follow, where she has unlocked a backstage door so they can sneak in. While they do so, another Mutant slips inside; Gambit. As the concert gets underway and Jubilee enjoys the music ( _Rogue, however, doesn't like the songs being played_ ), Gambit sneaks his way into the back and finds Lila Cheney ( _lead singer for one of the bands called Cat's Laughing_ ) chewing out her back up singer, Alison Blaire ( _Dazzler_ ). Before Gambit can get to Alison, she and Cheney are called on stage and he is found out by security.

Over at the ticket booth, three figures appear and push their way through the gate, taking out the guards who try to stop them. Tired of the 'singing', Rogue heads over to a concession stand and spots the three figures entering the concert. She notices the guards they took out, and she figures they're not here for the music.

As Jubilee watches the light show displayed as Alison plays, Rogue finds her and shows her the three figures. Taking the hint, she does the one thing Rogue wanted her not to do; she starts marching towards them as Rogue ( _thinking she's behind her_ ) heads for the exit. When Rogue looks back and sees Jubilee isn't following, she is furious and rushes after her.

Just as Jubilee is about to catch up to the three figures, they attack the stage security. It then revealed that they are ones responsible for the Mutant Massacre: John Greycrow ( _Scalphunter – health regeneration_ ), Philippa Sontag ( _Archlight – electric touch and powerful shockwave from claps_ ), and Kodiak Noatak ( _Harpoon – can turn small objects into energized spears_ ). Just as Noatak gets on stage and makes a grab for Alison, Gambit rushes out from back stage and tackles him.

Managing to get Noatak off stage, Remy rushes to Alison and leads her to safety. After killing the security guards, Greycrow's team rush after Remy and Alison, with Jubilee and Rogue trying to stop them. Eventually, the fight is taken out into the parking garage, where cars are thrown about and floors fall due to Archlight and Rogue fighting ( _Archlight got the collar off so Rogue is back to having her powers, though the explosions continue to get stronger and quicker_ ). Just as Gambit gets Alison to his car, Greycrow attacks him, slamming his head into the car and knocking him out.

Before he can kill Remy, Jubilee throws her fireworks at Greycrow and blinds him. Rogue then falls into the fight ( _she was thrown through the floor by Archlight_ ) and quickly gets up to knock Greycrow several feet away. Before she can explode again, Jubilee places one of the spare collars on her, and they both try to get Alison and Remy out of there. However, they don't get very far as Noatak arrives in a Quinn-jet, shining a spotlight on them and shooting up the cars and pillars around them.

After falling with the rest of the garage collapsing, Greycrow and Archlight take Rogue and Alison on board the Quinn-jet. As the jet flies off, Jubilee recovers and has Danger take a photo of the logo painted on the vehicle's side. She then notices Gambit pulling himself out of the rubble and pins him down, demanding to know what that was all about. Gambit tells her that he has been tracking the killers because they have been targeting and abducting Mutants, and that Alison was next on the list he found after his last fight with them. Jubilee asks him if he knows where they went so she can rescue Rogue. He tells her that he doesn't know where they went, but he may know someone who could find out.

( _cut_ )

Elsewhere, Jubilee and Gambit are making their way to Remy's informant. Along the way, we get to see some tension between them, mostly with Jubilee pissed at Remy for leaving the Team back in the first film and essentially causing all this. They eventually arrive at their destination: The Hellfire Club.

After being checked for any weapons ( _which Gambit doesn't need_ ), they are met by his informant; Tessa ( _Sage_ ), the assistant to the owner of the Hellfire Club. As she takes them to her computer room to search for the logo, we move over to her boss, Sebastian Shaw speaking with a member of Magneto's court, Jason Wyngarde. It is then revealed that Mastermind is a traitor to Genosha and is in league with Shaw. Their plan is to overthrow Magneto and take Genosha for themselves.

Back with Gambit, Jubilee and Sage, Tessa discovers that the logo belongs to Trask Industries, which is a M.R.D. manufacturing plant for a project called S.E.N.T.I.N.L.S. Now with the knowledge of where Rogue and Alison are, Remy and Jubilee head off to save them.

( _cut_ )

Meanwhile, over at Trask Industries we see Remy and Jubilee sneak their way inside. Making their way through the facility, they eventually stumble onto an assembly area where they see for the first-time what project S.E.N.T.I.N.L.S. is: twenty-foot tall robots, upgraded by stolen Stark and Hydra tech, and designed to eliminate the Mutant population ( _they resemble the futuristic versions from DoFP, but the powers stolen from Mystique are not used in this_ ).

As soldiers start entering the room, Remy and Jubilee hide up in the vents. While in the ventilation, they see a demonstration is about to start. As it begins, they see the three mutants they had fought before, along with Revanche and ( _to their shock_ ) Psylocke ( _Department K finished their experiments on her, and now she is brainwashed into serving them_ ). Standing before them are the ones in charge: Dr.'s Trask and Thorton, Sen. Kelly, Gen. Colcord, and Mr. Sinister.

Sinister gives his speech, about how the final preparations for the S.E.N.T.I.N.L.S. has been finished and soon they will launch a full-scale assault on Genosha. He then calls for the test subjects to enter the room, including Toad and the last of their Mutants from Department K. As a force field is turned on to cage in the Mutants, Sinister orders three S.E.N.T.I.N.L.S. to be activated. Jubilee looks away, hearing the screams of the Mutants as the S.E.N.T.I.N.L.S. exterminate them.

After the meeting is adjourned and the soldiers leave the assembly area, Remy and Jubilee leave the vent and continue their search for Rogue and Alison. As they continue their search, they are spotted by soldiers, who ending up taking down Gambit after he allows Jubilee to escape.

( _cut_ )

Running for her life, Jubilee runs into a sealed room with a vault-like door. Using Danger, she hacks the pad lock and hides behind a large water tank inside the sealed room. While hiding, she sees that in one of the tanks is a Mutant being tortured by a device attached to his head. Hearing guards coming to search for her, Jubilee runs to the tank and releases the Mutant, hoping that he would help save her.

And who is the Mutant? Well, sorry but there was no way I could keep him out forever; enter Logan ( _Wolverine_ ). Freed from the tank and seeing the guards rushing in, Logan does what he does best ( _basically watch?v=klTYrhX_5l4 &t=25s_). As Logan is killing guards, Jubilee leads him towards the lab; albeit with some difficulty as he tries killing her as well. Meanwhile, Sinister is shown the security footage of Logan's escape and orders Greycrow and his men to stop him.

After finally getting to the lab and leaving Logan to deal with more soldiers, Jubilee finds Rogue, Alison and Gambit being tortured by Lionel Jeffries ( _Scramble_ ), who is extracting their X-Genes. Launching her fireworks at the torturer, Jubilee uses Danger to free the others. As more soldiers arrive, it is revealed that due to Jeffries drawing out Rogue's X-Gene, the last bits of Nova's powers have left her. Now, freed from needing the Inhibitor Collar, Rogue starts laying waste to enemy soldiers alongside Wolverine. After killing all the officers and placing Jeffries into a torture device, Greycrow arrives with his team and they have an epic show down against Rogue and Wolverine.

Meanwhile, Gambit and Jubilee take Alison with them as they try to escape. Before they can get to the exit, however, Psylocke steps in their way. Not wanting to fight their old friend, Remy and Jubilee defend themselves from Betsy. Eventually, Gambit knocks Betsy out ( _like what Black Widow did to Hawkeye in Avengers_ ), freeing her from her mind control. As they make a run for it, Betsy tells them that the rest of the X-Men are in Genosha; so, they decide that's where they'll go.

Just as they make it to a hanger for them to steal a Quinn-jet to escape in, Mr. Sinister appears and stops them. He uses his telepathic powers he stole from another mutant to recreate the control over Betsy, ordering her to kill her teammates. As she tries to kill Remy, Jubilee and Alison try to get to a jet and Rogue is thrown through a wall behind them by Archlight. Before she can launch a shockwave at Jubilee and Alison, she is stabbed from behind by Wolverine, allowing Rogue to fly at Sinister and give Jubilee the chance to snag a jet.

As Jubilee plugs in Danger to get the jet running, Rogue, Gambit and Wolverine fight off Greycrow, Psylocke and Sinister. Though Wolverine decapitates Greycrow, Sinister is far more powerful than any of the X-Men. Before he can kill Rogue, though, Gambit throws himself at Essex. As Remy keeps him busy, he tells them to leave without him. Rogue takes a defeated Logan ( _Psylocke stabbed him in the head with her telekinetic blade_ ) on board the jet as Danger finally hacks her way inside.

Blasting the hanger doors open with Quinn-jet's weapons, they fly away from the facilities anti-aircraft guns ( _P.S., got to love MCU for making Quinn-jets have a cloaking device, makes it easy for them to not be followed_ ). Now, knowing where the rest of the team is and that they need to warn Genosha of the incoming attack, they head for the Mutant nation. As they make their way, Rogue lets Danger fly them on autopilot so she can train Jubilee in hand-to-hand combat, so the next time she can defend for herself.


	10. X-Men in the MCU pt9b:X-Men3 plotpoints

**These are some of the notes for the rest of the X-Men 3 plot. Again, still working on how to incorporate them all.**

Story B: _Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, Mystique, Marrow, Blink, Calisto, Genosha._

· After arriving in Genosha, Magneto opens the gates for them. He is grateful to them for rescuing his daughter, and will allow them to live in the upper ring of Genosha.

· Later that night, Blink tries to assassinate Storm on Mystique's orders, as she thinks her daughter was killed by them. Kurt intervenes and they inform Raven that her daughter is infact still alive, and if she helps them escape then they will lead her to Jubilee and Rogue. Raven accepts, and helps them try to figure out how to escape.

· Meanwhile, Colossus starts believing that Genosha is a safe place for him and Kitty to live at away from persecution and the war. This is increased after Kitty informs him that she is pregnant.

· Storm and Raven decide that the best way for them to escape is to find the Mutant who is creating the force field and take him/ her down so the shield will be gone. However, the Mutant is kept under constant guard with in Magneto's castle.

· To sneak in they will need a diversion. They decide to use the diversions also a backup plan: Some will fight Calisto for her right to rule the Morlocks. Kurt is the first one u, as the fight would require both champions to not use their Mutant powers. However, to initiate the fight, Kurt would need to offer up something as big as the rule of the Morlocks, which he doesn't have. Storm however, does: her kingdom. So, she puts up for collateral her kingdom against the right to rule the Morlocks.

· Strom faces off against Calisto but is barely able to keep up do to her injuries, while Nightcrawler, Raven, Blink and Kitty make their way to the force field Mutant. Beforehand Kitty was to try and get Colossus onboard, but he had already decided to become an Acolyte. So, she phased him into the ground and gagged him, saying she'd return for him after they were finished. The plan goes forward, but just as they enter the room the force field Mutant was said to be in, Kurt and Kitty are attacked because Raven ratted them out so she can have her status back, and she didn't believe the X-Men about her daughter being alive.

· During Storm's fight, Calisto knocks her out, which sends her to the Astral Plane. There she aids Emma and Magik in fighting against Shadow King and frees jean, Prof. X, and Polaris. When she wakes back up, Storm defeats Calisto and take leadership of the Morlocks. After the fight, though, guards surround her and take her along with Kurt and Kitty to be executed. They are saved however, thanks to Polaris and Emma telling her father that Storm saved her in the Astral Plane

Story C: _Emma, Magik, Psylocke, Polaris, Prof. X, Jean, Shadow King, The Astral Plane._

· After arriving in Genosha, Magneto takes his daughter to her old room. After the last film, she was put into a coma, and Eric asks Emma if she could use her telepathy to rescue her. She accepts and delves into Lorna's mind, where she finds out the Polaris has slipped into the Astral Plane.

· While Emma searches for Polaris, she finds herself attacked by Astral Demons sent by the Shadow King. She is rescued by Magik – a member of Kamar-Taj who was sent to rescue a fellow sorcerer from Shadow King. They make their way to Shadow King's castle, where Polaris is at. Once inside they find Betsy locked up in a cell.

· Magik frees her as she knows her, and Betsy begins fighting Emma, still pissed at her from the last film. Emma survives Betsy's attacks when she tells her that she can help her rescue her team. Betsy aggress, but places a mental bomb on her, so that she won't back out of the deal.

· They find Polaris being mind controlled by Shadow King to become his Queen. There they also find someone they thought had died years ago: Prof. X, who is being treated as a slave of the Shadow King. Emma, Betsy and Magik are discovered and chased away by Astral Demons sent by Shadow King. After they are chased they end up in a room with a large fiery red crystal, with inside being a vague shape of a woman.

· Just then Betsy disappears as she was woken up by Jubilee in the real world. After she is gone Shadow King enters the crystal chamber with Charles and Polaris beside him. Just before he kills Magik and Emma, the woman inside the crystal breaks out. Charles snaps out of being controlled upon seeing her, and turns on Shadow King, having a powerful Astral battle.

· Meanwhile, Magik has freed Polaris and they along with Emma and the woman begin to leave. Shadow King defeats Charles, but then Storm enters the Astral Pane and helps Xavier defeat the creature who ruined their lives. After Shadow King is destroyed, Emma, the mysterious woman and Polaris wake up back at the palace.

· Upon finding out that Strom and the X-men are about to be executed, Polaris and Emma vouch that Ororo saved thier princess, and thus she cannot be harmed. Magneto erases Strom's crimes and allows her to retain her mantle as the leader of the Morlocks, but Kurt and Kitty are placed in the dungeons. After the X-Men are rescued, Scott sees the mysterious woman and rushes to embrace her as she is Jean Grey, his long-lost wife.

 **AN: Next story will start up the Dark Phoenix saga. The right way. With space involved. (Stupid fox)**


End file.
